Just a Minute
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: "Please," Wally begged in a voice that made Dick's heart stop in his chest. "Just a minute?" KF/Rob


**Inspired by how cold the metal of the bus is. And I kind of owe you all for dropping off the map. **

**Disclaimer: Oh damn, if only I owed the show… it'd be a yaoi-infested porno though. **

**Just a Minute**

Dick let out a cry of surprise as the small of his back hit the cold metal wall behind him. Before he had time to question his escort's intentions, red gloved fingers interlaced with his black gloved fingers and his hands were pinned on either side of his head. Two yellow boots locked his own black boots back to the wall, holding them still. A red hair protected forehead was rested against his own, hungry emerald eyes shining bright against the yellow mask on his face.

"W-Wally!" Dick stuttered nervously.

The redhead's breath came out in hot puffs of smoke, sending shivers down Dick's spine at the only source of warmth he had. The containment unit they were in was barely twenty degrees Fahrenheit. The lust-filled lips got closer until they were barely an inch away. Wally let his eyes fall shut, stepping closer. Dick's body provided all the warmth that Wally needed, melting down the bad chills that the ginger was getting. He only needed a minute. Just a minute to get warm again, then they could worry about the mission again.

"D-D-Dude!" Dick couldn't find his voice.

Wally shook his head slowly, his soft hair tickling the bit of Dick's forehead that was exposed. He took a slow breath, another heavy stream of fog hitting Dick's cold lips, worsening his shivers.

"Please," Wally begged in a voice that made Dick's heart stop in his chest. "Just a minute?"

Dick knew that the mission was important. The batbombs and batarangs in his utility belt were just begging to be thrown, but his lips were just begging to be kissed. He was freezing and he was all for being warm. Wally was like a Twilight vampire though; once he got a little taste, he wouldn't stop until he had it all. To Bella, being a vampire sounded better than dying on the ballet studio floor just like becoming uninnocent sounded better than freezing to death to Dick, but he couldn't.

"No," Dick's heart ached to say that.

He couldn't stand lying to his boyfriend, but some times, work had to come before love, no matter how much ass that sucked. Wally wasn't going to take no for an answer. He brushed his nose teasingly against the ebony's, making a move for the delicious looking lips before him. Dick ducked playfully, unable to hide a smile. When Wally saw that his blue eyed angel wasn't giving in, he frowned.

"Why not? Don't you love me?" Wally's eyes were full of hurt.

Dick couldn't stand the look. He wanted those lips. He wanted those lips all to himself. He wanted those lips to warm him up and make him forget everything.

"I-I do love you," Dick assured the emerald eyed boy, "and g-g…"

His back arched unconsciously and he inhaled sharply as hungry lips smothered his. He was tempted to break free of the hold Wally had on him, but he found that in seconds, he forgot it even existed. He couldn't feel the cold wall. He couldn't feel the gloved hands leave his and wrap around his neck, bringing them closer. He couldn't feel his hands pull Wally closer, desperate madly for more warmth.

All he could feel were the two same paced heartbeats that rang in his head and the lips pressed to his. He kissed back almost instantly, his eyes snapping closed under the mask. He didn't want just a minute, but even if he had, there was nothing he could do. Wally was in control, pulling his strings and rewiring him so that he wanted nothing more than this. Their lips danced in the cold, finding something to be happy about even in this dim of a situation. Puff clouds floated up around them every time they took a fourth of a second to part for breath before they missed the feeling of flesh.

They didn't need to breathe though. For all they both cared, they could suffocate each other right then and there in the cold metal containment unit, their bodies frozen together in eternal lip lock. But then- ever so suddenly- Wally pulled away, his gloved hands still tangled in the messy locks of hair in front of him. It was Dick's turn to have hurt in his eyes, but Wally couldn't see. All he could see was the messy hair before him and the chapped pale lips that were hanging open ever so invitingly.

"W…" Dick wasn't sure what to say.

Instead, he just sat there, staring up into the beautiful blue eyes above him. Sensing confusion, Wally explained himself. 

"It's been a minute," he said softly, hungrily eying those gorgeous chapped lips that were still just barely inches from his.

Dick's eyeholes narrowed behind the domino mask. He couldn't think of a clever remark though, and he didn't want to sound rude in saying, 'who cares', so instead, he got up on his tippy toes, reclaiming the lips before him as his own. Neither cared when 'just a minute' became several. The team could do this mission on their own. Tonight, Bella became a vampire and Dick was ready to grow all of his big bird feathers.

**Bella reference was for Ashley Green because she's pumped for the new twilight thing. I'm not. Twilight sucked after they killed James. Cam Gigandet is hot. So is Weston Miller, but he isn't famous yet. Have to go watch the new YJ. Hope you liked it. **

**-F.J.**


End file.
